Sea of Monsters, Pertemis style
by pertemis for eternity
Summary: The sea of Monsters, please tell me what you think and if you don't have a good opinion please keep it to yourself.


**Authors Note: I am rewriting Chapter 1, Percy is the god of Time, Tides, Warfare, Loyalty, Heroes and King of the Pacific Ocean, he is Lord Chaos's heir, blessed by Lady Hestia. Annabeth, Will, Travis, Connor, Chris, Katie, Silena, Beckendorf and Nico became immortal, Silena and Beckendorf came back from the dead, Thalia didn't have to quit the hunters because Artemis changed the oath after she married Percy.**

**Hestia's POV**  
**We were having our Council meeting, if you'll call it that, it is mainly Zeus and Poseidon arguing over what-not. I looked around the throne room, Poseidon and Zeus arguing, Demeter telling Hades about cereal, Dionysus reading a wine magazine, Aphrodite talking to Hephaestus, she decided to act like a wife, she broke things off with Ares because he was too violent, Ares sharpening his spear, Apollo listening to music on his Ipod, Hermes trying to deliver mails, Perseus talking to Artemis and whatever it was he was saying made her laugh, I haven't seen her laugh in a long time. I remember how Perseus and Artemis's union came to be.**

_**Flashback**_.  
**_Everyone except me were arguing when Perseus entered the room, he didn't look as if anything was wrong, he just looked bored, I saw Artemis looking at him and I grinned, I knew of her love for Perseus but the daughter of Athena was in the way. Perseus bowed to his father then Zeus, he then said " Lord Zeus, I came here today because I have a favor, Camp Halfblood doesn't feel like home, I was wondering if you could put me elsewhere, please" at the end of his sentence he was running his hand through his hair before Zeus could reply, a black vortex appeared and when it disappeared, a man looking almost like Perseus was in its place, the only difference were his eyes were black unlike Perseus's green and his skin was covered in comets,universes and milky ways unlike Perseus's tan. Athena being the one for questions asked " Who are you and what are you doing here?" the man laughed before replying " I am Chaos but i'm not here for Perseus, he is my son and I am here to announce his titles and give him his powers back." He blasted Perseus and Perseus fainted, Artemis ran to his side immediately, Poseidon looked at him and asked " Lord Chaos, what did you do to him?" Chaos replied " I would never hurt Perseus, Poseidon, he is my son as much as he is yours, he has my essence in him, he is my heir when he wakes up in a few moments, he will get his titles and he will join the council whatever you want to do with him then is fine with me."_**

**_Zeus POV_**  
_**If Perseus is going to be loyal to Olympus, he has to be tied to Olympus maybe i'll have him marry Artemis, I have seen the way she looks at Perseus, I started a conversation with Poseidon. " Poseidon, Perseus is powerful enough to overthrow me and I don't want that so for that reason I want him to marry Artemis besides she has feelings for him, you don't have to look for a wife for him and besides he and Annabeth are no longer in a relationship." Poseidon looked hesitant but he nodded his consent, true to Lord Chaos's word Perseus woke up, he whispered in Artemis's ear and kneeled in front of Lord Chaos, he said " Father." Lord Chaos replied " My son, I can't let you join the primordial council because your siblings don't know about your birth so instead you'll be joining the Olympians, the sisters of Fate won't be giving your titles I will, your titles are god of Time, Tides, Warfare, Loyalty, Heroes and King of the Pacific Ocean, I leave you knowing that things will get better, goodbye son." Perseus nodded his thanks and Lord Chaos left, Perseus turned to us, I started " Perseus, I know your title and your fatal flaw is loyalty but I just want you to be tied to Olympus so I was hoping you will take Artemis as your wife." he looked at all of us but he stared at Artemis longer as if asking permission, she nodded slightly, he then turned to me " Okay but you should have asked Lady Artemis first." I was doing a dance inside then I replied " The wedding will take place next week."**_

**Hestia's Pov**  
**That was how Perseus and Artemis's union came to be. I was just about to go to and attend to my hearth when the Fates appeared so I sat back in my throne. Zeus started " Welcome, how may we be of service?" The middle sister said " Our grandfather wanted us to bring you books about our uncle when he was a "demigod", Perseus spoke up " Looks like Father has informed you." the sister on the left said " Yes, for this books the immortal campers, the satyr and huntress are to be present, enjoy." They left and Zeus asked Hermes to get the people that were supposed to be present and Apollo explained then Perseus said " So you guys see your friend that you haven't seen in two months and you can't hug him, you guys are great friends." The immortal campers smiled at their friend's sarcasm then they each hugged him. Apollo said " Okay, let's read." Poseidon flashed in a sofa and we sat on a mini size of our throne. Annabeth asked " Who is reading first?" Katie said " I will and it seems we are starting with the second quest. My best friend shops for a wedding dress."**


End file.
